Comme la Braise Comme lui
by Ewhylan
Summary: Il était censé être immunisé contre la Braise. Cette putain de maladie qui lui avait tout, absolument tout pris. Mais, finalement, il se sentait glisser lui aussi lentement dans la folie...devenir un Fondu. Comme lui... C'était un brasier de colère, de ressentiment et de tristesse qui le consumait. Comme la Braise. Comme lui... OS [Thomas/Newt] /!\Risque spoil /!\


Bonsoir ! :) Euuhhmmm alors xD Je conçois que cet **OS** n'est **pas très joyeux**. J'avais juste **envie d'écrire** , j'avais un petit coup de blues, et je me suis laissée **guider**. D'habitude j'étudie bien minutieusement tout ce que j'écris, mais là c'est parti en _live_ :P

J'ai mis **Rating M** parce que ça traite d'un sujet assez **dur** , l'auto-mutilation.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Jame Dashner ici non présent

* * *

« _Tue-moi ou c'est moi qui te règle ton compte._ »

La lame aiguisée du couteau étincela lorsqu'elle rencontra la lumière de la lune. Il la tenait dans sa main droite, ses prunelles éteintes rivées sur la surface métallique, fasciné par l'objet qui, malgré sa petite taille, pouvait d'un mouvement simple et rapide le libérer de cette douleur qui le rongeait.

Son poignet se mit à frémir, et la lame tremblota.

Il l'aimait. De tout son cœur. Oh mon Dieu, il l'aimait _tellement_. De toute son âme. Mais il l'avait perdu. À _jamais_. Ce mot dur et sans avenir lui assécha la gorge, y laissant un goût amer.

Il était pathétique. Ces ridicules tremblements n'étaient dus qu'à ce mal-être vicieux qui grignotait son être entier. Cette profonde et immense tristesse, cette colère ardente et destructrice, cette culpabilité affaiblissante...Tous ces sentiments négatifs et meurtriers grouillaient sous sa peau comme des insectes formant un essaim.

Des insectes se mouvant lentement dans ses veines, sans omettre ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de son corps. Des insectes assoiffés de chair et de sang, assoiffés de fragilité et de douleur. Thomas en était la parfaite victime.

« _Tue-moi ! Vas-y !_ »

Mais Thomas savait comment chasser cette indicible souffrance. Il savait comment chasser les insectes qui le bouffaient de l'intérieur et qui suçaient son sang jusqu'à la moelle.

Il avança l'arme tranchante vers son avant-bras gauche, ignorant les tremblements automatiques qui agitèrent un peu plus son poignet. Et il effleura délicatement la peau tendre avec la pointe de la lame.

Il sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement, et ses poils se hérisser au contact du métal froid. Et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Parfois, il avait envie de casser ce foutu cœur à coups de marteau. Peut-être que cela anéantirait enfin les affres qui l'assaillaient. Qui sait ?

Son visage n'exprimait rien. Aucune émotion ne venait déformer ses traits. Son visage était las, fatigué de tout.

« _TUE-MOI !_ »

Thomas s'égarait souvent dans les limbes tortueuses de son propre esprit. Il ne savait plus que penser de...de _tout en fait_. Parce qu' _il_ n'était plus là pour le guider. Le relever. L'aider à avancer.

Il voulait vivre. Il voulait aimer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, la vérité le frappait de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait pas. _Pas sans lui_.

Il luttait pourtant. Chaque jour. Comme _il_ l'aurait souhaité. Mais cette lutte demeurait vaine. Thomas se sentait sombrer. Comme si la Braise l'emportait. Tout comme _lui_.

Thomas ne savait plus. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer ni de s'abandonner. Il n'avait plus envie envie de rester, plus envie de partir. Plus envie d'être condamné à l'enfer...Mais il n'avait plus envie non plus d'entendre parler de ce Paradis inexistant.

Il n'avait plus envie de se défendre, plus envie de tout défier. Plus envie d'être seul, plus envie d'être entouré. Plus envie de ce gouffre froid...plus envie de son cœur.

\- Pardon...Pardon Newt..., murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il n'avait plus envie de demander pardon non plus. Mais il le faisait quand même, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir ce que cela y changerait.

Il n'avait plus envie de sourire, plus envie de ressasser ses torts. Il n'avait plus envie de bonheur, plus envie d'attendre que tout aille mieux. Plus envie de faire semblant...comme les autres Blocards.

Bordel...Thomas voulait vivre. Mais il voulait mourir aussi. Il menait une guerre sans fin contre ses pensées douloureuses et incongrues. Et il avait trouvé la solution à toutes ces contradictions.

« _Je t'en prie, Tommy. Je t'en supplie._ »

Et _Tommy_ accentua brusquement la pression, enfonçant la lame dans son avant-bras, et d'un geste vite, entailla la peau. L'effet fut instantané.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de pousser un long soupir de soulagement, savourant ces quelques minutes de paix et de relâchement. Il sentait la douleur s'échapper de la plaie profonde, prendre son envol comme une nuée de petits papillons de nuit.

Il se sentait libéré, tandis que la souffrance s'estompait, s'échappait en un long filet de fumée noire de son avant-bras meurtri.

Il n'avait pas mal. Non. Cela lui faisait du bien. Cela le délivrait. Momentanément. Son corps en avait besoin.

Thomas rouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard se posa sur la blessure qui s'alignait à côté des autres marques, plus ou moins anciennes, sur le liquide écarlate et poisseux qui en découlait, maculant son avant-bras et sa main. Des points noirs envahirent sa vision.

Il cligna des yeux et s'écrasa à genoux. Il grimaça lorsque ses paumes rencontrèrent le sol imparfait et s'ouvrirent dans un éclat de douleur aigu.

Ce cercle vicieux s'était emparé de lui quelques semaines plus tôt, peu après.. _.sa_ mort. Et il n'y avait aucune issue. Thomas avait mal. Mal à en hurler. Alors la nuit, il prenait le couteau caché sous son matelas. Il s'isolait. Et il laissait échapper cette insupportable douleur. Avec la lame acéré, il lui ouvrait une porte, pour qu'elle s'en aille, et ne revienne jamais.

Et la douleur s'en allait. Véritablement. Thomas se sentait libéré, soulagé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne au galop, encore plus atroce que la fois d'avant. Et il recommençait. Il chassait la douleur au couteau, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle reviendrait toujours.

C'était un rituel dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire. Un rituel qui l'aidait à tenir encore debout, et à dissimuler son mal.

Tout avait commencé par de simples griffures sur le dos de la main, faites en cachette. Juste pour évacuer les sentiments trop douloureux. Oublier ces souvenirs trop douloureux. L'oublier, _lui_. Mais seulement pour quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier définitivement. Cela lui était impossible. Juste quelques minutes, le temps de souffler un peu...

Et il prit lentement goût au soulagement procuré par le sang et la douleur. Les blessures devinrent de plus en plus profondes. Il avait conscience de la gravité de ses plaies. Pourtant, il recommençait le lendemain.

Minho, Brenda, Fry, Jorge...Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient mis au courant, qu'il sachent ce qu'il avait fait. Et ce qu'il faisait à présent.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent à quel point il _l'_ avait aimé, à quel point il _l'_ aimait. A quel point il avait mal. A quel point le vide en lui était immense.

Il ne pensait pas qu'ils comprendraient.

Il ne pensait pas qu'ils l'accepteraient.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était brisé. Non, il était juste transpercé par des lames, physiquement, mentalement... Ce n'était comme s'il était en colère. Non il était juste en rage. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se _mutilait_ tous les soirs. Non, il laissait juste échapper sa peine. Question de survie...Il souffrait pour vivre...à moins que ce ne soit pour mourir ? En vérité, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus où il allait.

Ce n'était pas comme si la folie le guettait...non, elle était juste son salut.

Il était censé vivre dans un "lieu sûr", un Paradis luxuriant, qui devait lui permettre de refaire sa vie. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfer...Bien pire que ceux auxquels il avait déjà fait face auparavant.

Il était censé être immunisé contre la Braise. Cette putain de maladie qui lui avait tout, absolument tout pris. Mais, finalement, il se sentait glisser lui aussi lentement dans la folie...devenir un Fondu. Comme _lui_.

C'était un brasier de colère, de ressentiment et de tristesse qui le consumait. _Comme la Braise. Comme lui._

Et son remède à lui ? C'était ce couteau. Ces blessures physiques.

...Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre issue ? Peut-être y avait-il une autre solution : se laisser submerger par ces sentiments corruptibles, se laisser emporter par la rage, qui se débattait, enchaînée comme un monstre et piégée en lui. _Comme la Braise_... _.Comme lui._

Il laissa échapper un rire amer. Un Immune contaminé par la Braise...Non...Un Immune contaminé par une Braise imaginaire. Il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il arrivait ce genre d'absurdité.

Est-ce que cette Braise imaginaire allait finir par le tuer ? Comme Newt ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et il s'en fichait. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, plus aucun but.

Au fond, cela n'étonnait pas Thomas. Il avait compris qu'il avait toujours été lié à _lui_. Et il savait qu'il continuait à l'être, malgré la frontière invisible qui les séparait. Il savait depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, qu'il le suivrait partout. N'importe où.

Newt était atteint par la Braise ? Thomas l'était aussi, à présent.

Newt avait _succombé_ à la Braise ? Thomas _allait_ l'être aussi.

Newt n'était plus de ce monde ? Thomas ne le serait bientôt plus non plus.

C'était son destin. Le suivre partout. Jusque dans la mort. Thomas ne pouvait pas vivre sans Newt. Mais il pouvait mourir avec lui.

* * *

Voilà...bon, juste pour dire, l'automutilation est un sujet **grave** et lourd de sens, c'est un acte qui reflète un état de grande **souffrance**. Et surtout c'est un appel à l' **aide** muet, une tentative **désespérée** d'attirer l'attention. Surtout ne tombez pas là-dedans les doudous (OUI bon d'accord! J'ai fait tombé Thomas là-dedans x) désolée...:P), et surtout si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui se fait du mal comme ça, faites tout ce dont vous êtes capables pour l'aider.. Voilà mon petit topo est terminé xD

Bon sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour partager votre avis, cela ne me fera que plaisir :D

Gros bisous chers lecteurs/chères lectrices 3


End file.
